


Recuerdo inolvidable

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blind Kanan Jarrus, Character Death, F/M, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Love, Monologue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024
Kudos: 3





	Recuerdo inolvidable

—Hace ya un año que nos dejaste, Kanan Jarrus, y la galaxia parece un poco más solitaria sin ti…

Hera Syndulla había dejado el piloto automático de la nave mientras recordaba a su querido caballero jedi. El viaje, en esta ocasión, no era nada importante, y aunque siempre debía estar atenta a cualquier asalto pirata, lo único que ocupaban la mente y el corazón de la twi’lek era la mirada que su amante le dedicó momentos antes de morir. A pesar de que Kanan Jarrus estaba ciego en el fatídico instante en el que se sacrificó por su amada, Hera notó en las entrañas de su cuerpo un escalofrío que le demostró lo que sabía desde la primera vez que lo vio: Kanan estaría siempre en su recuerdo, de alguna u otra forma. Aquellos ojos, aparentemente inexpresivos en cualquier otro contexto, le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber: «Te amo, Hera Syndulla, y te amaré siempre».

—Como sabrás, desconocemos el paradero de Ezra. Él, probablemente siguiendo tus pasos, también hizo un sacrificio para todos nosotros: nos dio alas para continuar con todo esto. Yo siempre había soñado con viajar a través de la galaxia, visitar distintos planetas, pero vosotros… vosotros lograsteis que todos los habitantes de todos los planetas tuvieran la misma posibilidad. La oportunidad de volar a través de sus vidas, sin tener que sentir la opresión del Imperio.

Hera se sentó en la cama, mirando a la puerta por donde tantas veces había entrado acompañada. Empezó a observar detalladamente las paredes de su habitación, notando cómo el _Fantasma_ la envolvía. Sintió una suave brisa; por un momento, se asustó y empezó a elucubrar de dónde podía provenir. Al momento, supo qué era. Dibujó una media sonrisa y volvió a los mandos de la nave: el placer de pilotar le recordaba a las frías noches donde las caricias constituían su revolución personal, su vuelo constante.


End file.
